


Drizzle

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Merric loved nature, all the different facets of it despite the trouble it sometimes brought him. While he likes summer least, Marth's intervention changes his mind.





	Drizzle

Merric loved nature, all the different facets of it despite the trouble it sometimes brought him.

 

Spring left him sneezing the moment a window was opened and looking as if he had caught the death of a cold if he dared to use Excalibur in the open. Those spring months during the war of heroes were definitely not the happiest he had ever experienced.

 

Winter, despite being stronger and no longer as sickly as a child, still left him wary of the slightest sneeze and itchy throat he might have, avoiding frolicking in the snow as he used to or he would end up bedridden some days at least. 

 

At least he developed a taste for staring at the fresh snow from a window and making it swirl in small currents with a wave of his hand from afar.

 

Autumn was more of an annoyance than true bother, but he loved the first half where the leaves stayed in the trees and changed color, where the wind shaking the dry leaves created a white noise that let him forget all his troubles, and just enjoy the nature at it’s fullest.

 

Merric however, severely disliked the second half where almost all were in the ground, and the crushed flecks of some gorgeous red leaves fluttered in the wind and stuck to his robes rendering it almost impossible to clean unless thoroughly washed.

 

Summer, was possibly the least favorite in his mind. There was incessant heat, every day and night no matter how many windows he opened and he felt as if someone constantly casted fire spells on anything left unattended and hit by the sun rays directly.

 

And even when the heat was broken by rains, they were vicious ones that helped revitalize the earth but didn’t let up for hours or even days in some parts. If there was something he came to despise more on the battlefield than the sudden appearance of hayfever, was mud so thick and deep that almost swallowed his boots when attempting to cross a field.

 

It was summer, there was rain and he was outside in a field, but he was under a tree instead of a battlefield, and Marth was not clad in armor nor carrying falchion but simple light wear and a basket.

 

A basket containing the lunch they had enjoyed moments previously before the downpour started.

 

The desert had taught him that a light cloak was better in order to shield himself from the sun and to let himself cool more efficiently, but now he half wished he had brought the robes he would use normally. 

 

As the cloak they used to shield themselves from the rain while running hung from a branch still dripping water despite their attempts to wring it out. 

“Well, we could definitely use a reprieve from the sun. i just hope that this time it won’t last for a whole day like the last one.” The voice beside him made Merric stop staring at the downpour, looking instead at his king sitting beside.

 

Marth was running his fingers through his hair, diadem on his lap as he tried to wring out as much water as he could, short strands flopping back as his fingers left them and a content look on his face.

 

“We aren’t very far, but i imagine someone might come looking for us in a while if we don’t return.” While they weren’t terribly far from the castle grounds, the exalt being missing outside during what was shaping to be one of the biggest downpours of the season was bound to give something to worry about to a couple of people.

 

Marth let a sound of amusement at that, giving up at his hair and resting the diadem on his lap, deciding to try and tame Merric’s own short strands instead.

 

“Caeda and Catria’s pegasi hate these downpours so i doubt it’d be them. Probably Roderick or Frey if they are still near the courtyard when Jagen starts looking for volunteers.” 

 

Marth’s fingers felt quite nice and leaned further into his side, forward once when letting him shift around elbows and ended almost head on shoulder.

 

Nobody was around to see, so Merric decided to take the liberty of pressing closer, until his head was almost on the other’s chest. They were together and everyone knew that and had witnessed quiet displays of affection such as these but for some reason he still felt quite bashful at it.

 

Eventually, his hands stilled and one went to his shoulder, cradling Merric close. The other went to the hands in his lap and took hold of one, calloused thumb gently running over his knuckles over and over again.

 

Merric’s mind was pleasantly blank, lulled by the warmth of the body beside him and the soft patter of rain against the ground. Even broken every once in a while by one or two drops sneaking through the leaves and hitting them straight in the face.

 

“Look, it thinned out quite a bit.” It was true. Now he could vaguely make the hill where on the other side of, the castle grounds would start. 

 

“Think we should run for it?” Merric turned his head somewhat awkwardly, only managing to make out the lower half of Marth’s face due the position he was.

 

“I believe so. It’s still early but any further and it might start getting dark.” The mage separated slowly at that, slightly stiff from holding the same position, letting go of the hand in order to stand up and dust his clothes. 

 

He heard the small basket being picked up as he tried to untangle the still wet cloak from the low branch he had hung it from. Eventually he succeeded and dusted the twigs and leaves as best as he could.

 

Marth had walked closer, basket handle now resting on his elbow and took the offered end of the cloak, wrapped both in the light, wet fabric ready to brave the rain again. And as he turned to ask him something, the words died down as Marth’s free hand cradled his face.

 

And though Merric’s blush had died down ages ago, it came back in full force as Marth came closer, rose slightly on his toes to reach and left a gentle kiss twice. One on his mouth proper, and the other on his cheek, quick enough to leave him unable to respond or reciprocate.

 

“I...what was that for?”

 

He was sure he must look like a fish with his mouth open. And yet, his lover also blushed, staring right at him with a cheeky smile on his face.

 

“I apologize for being so forward, but I couldn’t help so when i looked at you.” 

 

Merric laughed slightly at that and took his sweet revenge by indulging in a slightly longer kiss, uncaring now of his own embarrassment.

 

“There, now you are forgiven.” And they took off, light feet and laughter carrying them through the light storm.

 

With the rain pelting them in a soft shower, the gentle wind soaking them further and with the lingering taste of Marth’s lips, Merric had enough evidence, and decided Summer was now his favorite season of all.

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't get sick in the end, but they got mock scolded for not staying put until someone returned eheh. 
> 
> I usually don't write romances as hesitant as these but for some reason i thought that it fit. They are much more comfortable indoors and behind closed doors with any kind of displays but, this felt nice;;
> 
> Catch me in twitter @Suzuranao talking more about these dorks. Please talk to me about them i beg you;;;;


End file.
